When James met Lily
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: A fanfic about when James first starts to notice Lily. NOT based on "When Harry met Sally". Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter the first

A/N: OK, this story has probably been done more times than I can count, but never mind. It's about how James notices Lily, just before theirfifth year. And, being the jerk that he is, its what she looks like that makes his eyes bug out. XD

This fanfic isn't based on the movie "When Harry met Sally". I just borrowed the title.

Disclaimer – I'm not 39, pregnant, and a multi-millionaire. In other words, I'm not J.K Rowling; therefore nothing you recognise is mine. The only thing I own is Joanna, who will appear later. And yes, she is named after J.K Rowling. It's my small tribute to her genius.

* * *

"Prongs!" Sirius whined. "Hurry up! We're waiting on you!" he finished, glaring playfully at his friend. James Potter rolled his eyes, and turned back to the man behind the counter. "Fine, fine. I'll have a double scoop of lemon ice-cream, please," he said, grinning at the man, who nodded, and turned away. The four boys turned from the counter, and walked across the shop, into the bright sunlight that illuminated their faces. 

The boys could not look any more different if they tried. Sirius Black was the tallest of the four, with long-ish black hair, and stormy grey eyes. His mouth seemed almost permanently fixed in a half-smirk. Next to him was James Potter, his best friend. In the summer breeze, his black hair was even messier than usual, and the light made his glasses, that hid his hazel eyes, shimmer and almost glitter. Next to him was Remus Lupin. While he was pale, as usual, his eyes were bright, and he looked cheerful, without purple shadows beneath his amber eyes. He smiled at his friends' antics, as Sirius grabbed James in a headlock, and messed up his hair even further. Finally, on the end was the shortest of the marauders. Peter Pettigrew was short, and to put it bluntly, rather chubby. He had blonde hair atop his round face, with blue, beady eyes.

Sirius let go of James' head, just as Remus sat down at a table in the bright sunshine. Peter sat down next to him, allowing James and Sirius to sit down as well. Once they were all seated, Sirius cleared his throat, as if to start an important, and meaningful speech.

"Right men," he said, with all the pomposity of an army-major. "This year is big. Really big. We've done our option subjects for a year now, and we're doing brilliantly in them. We've won the Quidditch Cup for the pastthree years, and I don't intend to lose it now," Sirius said, hands on hips, and pretending to glare at the other three boys, whose responses varied. Peter seemed to be listening raptly, Remus just rolled his eyes, and James was struggling not to laugh. Sirius carried on, regardless of his friends reactions. "This year is going to be our best yet." He concluded, sitting down. Peter's eyes lit up.

"Yea! Especially now that we're trying to…Mmph!" he said, just before both Sirius and Remus covered his mouth from each side, at the same time as James leant across the table, to do the same thing, while looking around wildly. Remus raised his eyebrows meaningfully at the blond boy, who gulped, and trying to mumble "Sorry,". Sirius and Remus understood his meaning and let him go, and James sank back into his seat. They had found out in second year about Remus' 'condition' and ever since had been trying to become Animagi. And Peter yelling it out in front of everyone in Diagon Alley was possibly the worst thing he could do.

Peter looked down at his shoes, miserably. Sirius grinned half-heartedly at Remus, who tapped Peter on the shoulder to make him look up. He did so, and grinned apologetically. James rolled his eyes at his friends, before he heard something, or rather, someone, familiar. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, looking around.

"Did we hear what?" asked Remus, sounding as confused as Peter and Sirius looked.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just…I thought I heard something familiar. In fact, all too familiar," he said, grimacing.

* * *

A/N: O.K, yes, that chapter was absolute rubbish. And very short, I know. The next chapter is longer, I promise. You'll find out what James heard, and some other stuff. That is, if you want the next chapter. 

Review please, and I will give you all cookies!


	2. Chapter the second

A/N: Wow. Second chapter. This one will be much longer, mainly because I had more time for this one, and got more into it. Also, you need to remember that this goes slightly back in time. It doesn't follow directly on from the last chapter, but happens before it, and at the same time. Hopefully it'll make sense once you read it.

Reviewer responses:

ShOrTnSwEeT9013- YAY! You were my first reviewer! Thank you!

Trinity Day- Yes, to be honest, I agree. I could have stopped it at a better place, but for the first three chapters, perhaps four, it switches between the girls and the boys. So it will stop at annoying moments, but hopefully, it'll sort out soon. And yes, the plot's giving me some trouble. It will not turn up, dammit:D Hopefully I will have a plot sometime, but I'm not making any promises. :)

Beyond-The-Veil :D You'll find out what he heard in this chapter.

Disclaimer – None of what you recognise is mine. Except Jo, who is mine, but is named after the wonderful J.K Rowling.

* * *

Lily jumped out of her parents' car before turning back to the open window. "Now Lily dear," her mother said, smiling. "Let me make sure I've got this straight. You're going to meet your friend, spend the day with her, buying your school things. Then her parents will drive you back to our house, at around half past four. Is that right?" she asked, smiling. Lily nodded.

"Yep. She's probably here now," she said, before leaning through the window to kiss her mother on the cheek, blow a kiss to her dad, and say goodbye to Petunia, who didn't answer, and carried on looking out of the window. Lily sighed, and withdrew her head. "See you later!" she said, forcing a smile onto her face. Her parents smiled back, waved, and drove off. Lily watched the car until it was out of sight. When it was gone, she turned around, grinning. Now to find Jo.

Before she could take another step, or say anything, a loud cry came out of nowhere. "Lily!" Lily turned at the sound of her name. Only one person she knew was that loud. Sure enough, a slender girl, with wild curly brown hair was running down the cobblestone street, waving her hand wildly above her head.

"Hi Jo!" she yelled back, waving herself. When her friend reached her, she couldn't help grinning. They had agreed to dress up slightly for their shopping trip. As it was a hot day, Lily had chosen a green knee-length skirt, and a white tank top, finished off with white sandals. Her long, auburn hair had been tied into a ponytail, secured with green ribbon. It was slightly more girly than her usual clothes, but she had dressed up. Jo, on the other hand, was living up her tomboy reputation. She wore cut-off denim shorts, a 'Puddlemere United' t-shirt, and white trainers. Or rather, they must have been white once. Now they were a rather dull grey. Jo's long, curly, and rather wild, brown hair was down, but clipped back at the sides, keeping it out of her face.

The two girls hugged, and when they pulled away, Jo surveyed Lily, tapping her chin with a Quidditch-calloused finger. She nodded, smiling. "Nice outfit," she concluded, and Lily grinned back.

"You too. All ready to get to that Quidditch game?" she teased. In response, Jo stuck her tongue out, and then grinned. "Yep. When Puddlemere United gets a game date sorted, I'm off. Or Holyhead Harpies. Or Appleby Arrows. They're good too." Lily smirked, never really tiring of her friends' passion for Quidditch. While she much preferred to sit in the stands and watch the matches, Jo was a Chaser, and one of the only two girls on the Gryffindor team.

"Come on you. We need to get out school stuff. We'll get books first," she said, grabbing Jo's hand. She led her off towards Flourish Blotts, ignoring Jo's complaints about how the books were the heaviest, so wouldn't it make more sense to get them last. When they reached the door to Flourish Blotts, Lily dragged Jo inside, then let go. She fished her book list out of her pocket, as Jo did the same thing. They gave their lists to the man behind the counter, and stood, chattering and giggling, until they were handed their books. Lily took hers, a bright smile illuminating her face, and while Jo was just as pleased to get them, she staged collapsing under their weight, but she grinned all the same. Lily swatted at her friend good-naturedly, before exiting the shop, with Jo close behind her.

They stuffed their books into their bags, Lily's a large wicker handbag, and Jo's a large rucksack. In compensation (or, as Lily said 'for revenge') Jo dragged Lily across the street to the window of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' where the latest broom, the 'Nimbus 1000' was on display. Lily practically had to drag Jo away from the window. The two girls then went into the apothecary, and the pet store, the former to replenish their Potions supplies, and the latter to get Owl Treats for their owls.

After these purchases were all safely in their bags, the only things they had left to buy were their robes for this year. At fourteen, both of the girls had filled out quite a bit, and Jo seemed to have grown at least two inches.

"Lily," Jo said, in her most wheedling tone. "Can't we take a little break before we get the robes? Please?" she said, fluttering her dark lashes at Lily.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to buy everything now, and not have to worry about doing it later? If we buy them now, we can relax for the rest of the day." Lily answered, arching an eyebrow. Jo appeared to consider this for a moment, before sticking out her lower lip, and pouting. "Fine. Use logic against me. Just because none of my arguments are ever logical." Lily sighed, shook her head, and pulled Jo by the arm over to Madam Malkins.

Once the girls had bought their robes, and they were safely stored in their bags, Lily consented to a break. They trudged over to Florean Fortesques' Ice Cream Parlour, with Jo good-naturedly complaining about the weight of the books. They went inside, despite the heat, and ordered their ice creams. Lily's, a double chocolate ice cream, and for Jo, a toffee nut ice cream. They stood inside the shop, waiting for their order and chatting, as a waitress passed them to go outside. When they were given their order, they followed the waitress outside, into the fresh air. Jo reached the door before Lily, having longer legs, but stopped dead, nearly causing Lily to cannonball into the back of her.

"Jo? What's up?" Lily asked, waving a hand in front of the brunette's face. When there was no answer, Lily stepped up next to her friend, and followed her horrified gaze. When her eyes landed on the target, her own jaw dropped. "Oh no. Not here. I was having a good time." She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I realise it might be a bit confusing, with it changing people all the time, but I'll try not to confuse myself, or you guys. XD

Review please!


End file.
